Ultima: The Sucky Alliance 2
by NickTheUltimaswordWielder
Summary: Zim, Toilenator, the Box Ghost, Kilgore, and Control Freak are at it again. This time, they have been recruited by Mandark to break into Dexters laboratory to steal a powerful and dangerous weapon. Will they succeed?


Note! If you have not read the first Sucky Alliance story, please do so.

* * *

(It was a quiet day. Inside a small house was a small boy with black boots, orange hair, a white lab coat, and glasses. He went inside his room and walked up to his bookcase. He quickly grabbed a book from the shelf, but not to read it. Inside the book was a big red button. Upon pushing it, the entire bookcase opened up revealing a large and very impressive laboratory. The young boy went inside and walked up to a huge computer screen.)

Computer: Welcome back Dexter.

Dexter: Computer. I have noticed that Mandark has been up to some things as of late. He hasn't attacked my lab in weeks. He usually shows up every two days. Have you obtained any information on what he might be up to?

Computer: Negative Dexter.

Dexter: Nothing? This is more serious than I thought! Computer! Do a full checkup on all status reports! I want to make sure Mandark hasn't sabotaged anything behind my back!

Computer: Right away Dexter.

(Dexter quickly ran off to check on all of his experiments. Meanwhile, watching from a hidden camera was Dexters arch rival himself, Mandark, watching the whole thing from his lab. He talks into a walkie talkie to communicate with somebody.)

Mandark: Yes. Yes. He doesn't notice a thing. Minions! Go forth and attack!

???: I am not you minion for the record!

Mandark: Just go!

(Back in Dexters lab, three figures were sneaking about. One was a teenage girl wearing a princess like uniform. Another was a man wearing glasses and a teachers outfit. And on his neck was what appears to be his ear. (weird). And the last figure was a small bald kid wearing a green jumpsuit and a metal pack on his back.)

Azula: I don't know why I agreed to do this mission in the first place.

Crocker: Maybe because Kevin 11 was driving you nuts?

Gizmo: Oh, yeah! Remember when you and him went to that Other World while trying to recruit the Other Mother to join the Organization, and in the process, you were almost tickled to death by live snap dragons?! Hahahaha! I didn't know you were that ticklish. (Especially in THOSE areas.)

Azula: Shut up.

Gizmo: Or when you and Kevin went to fight Ben 10, and when he transformed into Stinkfly, you were hit by so much goo, you had to take twenty showers to wash the stink out!

Azula: Shut up!

Gizmo: Or what about the time when. . .

Azula: I SAID SHUT UP!!!

(As Azulas scream echoed through the lab, an alarm was sounded.)

Computer: INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! NOW ACTIVATING CATAPULT!

Crocker: What?

Computer: Good-bye.

(Suddenly, the floor sprang up right beneath the three villains feet catapulting them right through the ceiling screaming all the way. By the time Dexter arrived, he came to see what the commotion was about but saw nothing.)

Dexter: Hmph. Probably my stupid sister again.

(Dexter ignored the commotion and went back to his work.)

* * *

(Later that same day, another group of villains snuck into the lab. Two of them were wearing white outfits with a red R on them. One was a boy and the other was a girl. The boy had purple hair and the girl had long red hair. And alongside them was a bipedal cat with a golden charm on his head. Mandarks voice was heard from their wrist communicators.)

Mandark: Listen up Team Rocket! I want you to get through this lab as quickly as possible. Find the Nuclear Cannon now!

Jessie: Keep your shorts on. We're on it.

James: Unlike the last group you sent, we'll get that cannon easy peesy.

Meowth: And we won't make a single noise while going through. You can bet on that.

Wobbuffet: WOBBUF. . .

(Wobbuffet suddenly sprang out of its pokeball, but Team Rocket quickly covered its mouth before it could say anything.)

Meowth: Shh. Quiet. What are you trying to do? Blast us to China?

Jessie: Enough dillydallying and let's go.

(Team Rocket continued their way through the lab again, until suddenly, Meowths foot stepped on a tile on the floor which was actually a button. When he activated it, another alarm was sounded and hundreds of cannons sprang out of nowhere all aiming at the villains.)

James: Uh, oh! I don't like the look of this!

Meowth: We came here looking for a cannon, WHICH ONE DO YOU THINK IT IS?!

(The cannons fired and exploded upon impact with Team Rocket who went flying into the sky.)

Team Rocket: LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIINNN!!!

(As they disappeared in the sky, a bright flash twinkled before they were completely gone.)

* * *

(Once again, Mandark attempts another break-in into Dexters lab. From his lab, he give the orders to his henchmen.)

Mandark: Come on! What is taking so long you two?! That cannon better be within my grasp before. . .

(Mandark was suddenly interrupted by and explosion that shook his lab. Mandark hung his head hopelessly taking a guess of who it was. As if predicted, two men fell right through the roof of his lab smoking and beat up. One man had a mustache and looked kind of like a walrus. The other man hand huge hair with horns like a buffalo.)

Mr. Fibb: It was most unfortunate that we couldn't get that cannon. Wasn't it Mr. Wink?

Mr. Wink: Indeed it was most unfortunate Mr. Fibb.

(Mandark jumped right out of his seat screaming his head off in frustration after so many failed attempts to break into Dexters lab.)

Mandark: CURSES! CURSES! CURSES! WHY CAN'T I WIN?! I HATE DEXTER! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM! WHY! WHY! WHY CAN'T I BEAT HIM?!

Gizmo: Well for one thing, his security system is almost impassible. We're all lucky we made it alive.

(Mandark glares at Azula, Gizmo, Crocker, Jessie, James, and Meowth who are still in his lab but also still bruised up.)

Azula: I admit. For a kid, he knows how to set up a fine defense.

Mandark: But we're still at a disadvantage! We need to get that Nuclear Cannon!

Mr. Fibb: If I may ask Mandark, what is so special about this cannon?

Mandark: Don't you get it? A cannon that powerful could quickly destroy and entire world in a matter of seconds! We could complete our missions ten times faster if we just get that cannon!

Meowth: Well don't look at me! I ain't going back in that slaughter house!

James: Me neither!

Jessie: It's simply not worth our while!

Crocker: The only way to get through those defense systems would be if we got some stupid people to go through for us. That way we can easily make our way in while the security system is down, and we can get that cannon. But where are we gonna find such idiots? Fairies.

(Mandark grinned deviously when he came to a conclusion.)

Mandark: I know just the idiots for the job.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the Organization castle, Zim, GIR, Control Freak, Box Ghost, Toilenator, and Kilgore came flying right out of a door after someone threw them out. From inside the room was Dr. Eggman who seemed extremely P.O'd.)

Eggman: YOU MORONS! YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL FOR THE LAST TIME!!!

(Eggman slams the door behind him leaving the Alliance out.)

Box Ghost: Aw, man. Another failed mission.

Kilgore: Kilgore tires of these constant failures!

Toilenator: It's like we can't get through a single mission without hurting our own members.

Zim: LIAR! We do not hurt them all the time!

Control Freak: Says the grouchy alien who causes more failures than the Toilenator.

Zim: WHAT?!

Control Freak: You heard me! Remember what happened last time?!

* * *

_Flashback_

(Control Freak, Zim, Toilenator, Kilgore, and Box Ghost were in front of a large castle watching a villain named Chuckles the Silly Piggy preparing to finish off Dave the Barbarian and his family.)

Chuckles: BWAHAHAHAHA! And now with the power of the Mystic Amulet of Hogswineboar, I shall destroy you all!

(As Chuckles prepares to fight Dave, the Alliance watches. Meanwhile, GIR walks up to them holding a large rock with a mushroom on top of it.)

GIR: GUYS! GUYS! LOOK! A MUSHROOM CAKE!

(Suddenly, GIR trips and the rock goes flying until it hits Chuckles on the back of his head causing him to drop his amulet. When the amulet fell on the ground, a magical blast shot from it and hit Chuckles dead on.)

Chuckles: AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!!!!!

(The Alliance winces at the sight before them.)

Box Ghost: (sniff sniff) Hey. Does anyone smell bacon?

_End Flashback_

* * *

Zim: That was GIR's fault! My incompetent robot sidekick can't do anything right!

GIR: I CAN TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THREE! FOUR! ELEVENTEEN!

Zim: We. . .well. . .wha. . .What about the Toilenator?! Remember what happened when we brought HIM?!

* * *

_Flashback_

(The Alliance is standing on a huge battleship called the Halberd steering it over the ocean. A fat penguin named King Dedede and his snail sidekick, Escargoon approaches them.)

Dedede: Hahahahaha! I can't believe how easily we have taken control of Metaknights ship!

Escargoon: I know. I guess we owe you one for helping us guys.

Toilenator: No problem at all!

(Toilenator walks up to shake their hands but in the process, he trips and accidentally pushes both Dedede and Escargoon off the edge of the Halberd, them screaming all the way down into the ocean.)

Toilenator: Oops.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Toilenator: Oh, yeah?! Well what about Control Freak?! Remember what he did?!

* * *

_Flashback_

(A crudely drawn Control Freak walks up to a crudely drawn Maleficent and snorts like a pig in her face.)

_End Flashback_

* * *

Control Freak: YOU MADE THAT UP!!! OOOH!!! WHY I OUGHTA. . .

Mandark: Hey you three!

(The Alliance turned their heads towards Mandark who called out their names.)

Box Ghost: Were you talking to us?

Mandark: Yes. I have come to tell you of a mission that requires your skills and your skills alone.

Zim: Zim is intrigued. What mission would that be?

Mandark: We are to steal a super weapon from a kids laboratory. A Nuclear Cannon. With it, we will destroy universes faster than you can say Deoxyribonucleic Acid.

Kilgore: I see. What is in it for us?

Mandark: I'll give you the cannon when we get bored with it.

Toilenator: DEAL!

Control Freak: HOLD IT! How do we know you aren't trying to trick us?! Remember the last time we were sent on a mission by another villain?

Zim: STOP! STOP! NO MORE FLASHBACKS!

Box Ghost: You know? He's right. If we kept on talking about our previous adventures, there wouldn't be any room for the main plot of this story.

Kilgore: I don't know what you mean, but what the heck. We accept!

Mandark: EXCELLENT! HAHA! EXCELLENT! HAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

(Later in a quiet neighborhood at night, the Alliance drives a large truck down the road until they get to a certain house. Mandark contacts them from inside.)

Mandark: Stop! That's the place right there. You remember what to do?

Control Freak: Stop your worrying! We're on it!

(Control Freak, Toilenator, Zim, GIR, Kilgore, and the Box Ghost exit their vehicle. As soon as they get out, they take one last look at the logo on the side of their only mode of transportation. It showed all five of them inside a big yellow circle, and the words in front of them read "The Sucky Alliance".)

Kilgore: GAH! EVERYTIME I LOOK AT THAT NAME IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRETCH!

Control Freak: Quiet! We have a job to do, remember?

Toilenator: So how do we get in?

Control Freak: Duh! That's where you come in!

Toilenator: Oh, right.

(Toilenator went back inside the truck and pulled out a gun with a plunger on it. He carefully aimed at the top window and fired. The suction cup grabbed hold of the wall while a long string hangs down from it. Seeking this opportunity, Control Freak, Zim, GIR, Kilgore, Box Ghost, and Toilenator climb up the string until they jump through the window into a bedroom. Control Freak was the first to notice an orange-haired kid sleeping in his bed. As the other villains came in, they fell face first on the floor.)

Control Freak: Shhh! Quiet. Do you want to wake him?

Kilgore: Where do we go now?

Box Ghost: Mandark said this bookcase leads to the lab. I'll just phase you all through. Easy as pie.

GIR: PIE?! I LIKE PI. . .

(The villains quickly covered GIR's mouth before he could make another noise. Dexter stirred in his sleep as sweat poured down the Alliance's faces. After making sure he was still sleeping, everyone grabbed hold of the Box Ghost and he phased everyone right through the wall. As they went through, they witnessed a breath-taking sight. The largest laboratory they have ever seen.)

Control Freak: Holy mother of Kirk! I must be in heaven!

Kilgore: All of these gadgets would be enough to rule the whole world!

Zim: But we only need one. We must FIND THE CANNON!

GIR: Gloom and doom while things go BOOM!!!

Zim: Quiet! We don't want to make any noise!

(As they went through, the villains caught a glimpse of all kinds of amazing machines and structures in the lab. They were so incredible, that they couldn't believe all this was built by a young boy. Suddenly, a wrist communicator started beeping and Control Freak answered it.)

Control Freak: What?!

Mandark: Are you guys in the lab yet?

Control Freak: Yes.

Mandark: Excellent! Haha! Now keep going. There is a big door at the end of the lab where the cannon is being held. Go there, and take it!

(The message ended as the Alliance continued walking.)

Toilenator: Say, what does this Nuclear Cannon look like anyway?

Control Freak: Do you know what a cannon looks like?

Toilenator: Yeah.

Control Freak: There's your answer. Moron.

Kilgore: Hold it! Why are we here only to get a cannon? Why not just take all of these glorious machines for our own uses?

Box Ghost: Wow! Kilgore makes a strong point!

Zim: And why stop there? Why, with all these weapons, we would be the most unstoppable team of villains EVER!!! STRONGER EVEN THAN MALEFICENT AND HER PATHETIC ORGANIZATION!!!

GIR: BOO-YAH!

Control Freak: Hold it! Let's not jump to conclusions to quickly. That's how we failed the last few missions. No! We get the cannon first, and then we take this lab for ourselves.

Toilenator: Guys?

Zim: Ah, yes! The Tallest will be quite pleased with me.

Toilenator: Guys?

Box Ghost: No longer will I, The Box Ghost be some stooge to the other ghosts!

Toilenator: GUYS?!

Control Freak, Zim, Box Ghost, and Kilgore: WHAT?!

Toilenator: WE'VE BEEN FOUND OUT!!!

Zim: WHAT?! WHO?! WHERE?! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!!!

Toilenator: He's right there!

(The Toilenator points to the person who he said had found them. And that person, wasn't even a person at all. Instead, it was just a normal monkey watching the villains walk by from inside his cage.)

Kilgore: WHAT?! How is he even a threat?!

Box Ghost: Aw, man Toilenator! I can't believe you had us all going because of some stupid monkey!

Control Freak: Yeah! HA! What's he gonna do? Huh? Beat us up with his little monkey paws?

(The villains have a good laugh as they continue mocking the monkey.)

Kilgore: Foolish primate! Aside from human beings, this is by far the stupidest creature I've ever witnessed!

(The continue to mock and laugh at the monkey while also doing crude impressions of it.)

Toilenator: Wow. You know, looking back, that was pretty stupid of me to think we've been found out.

Zim: You mean the MONKEY is stupid!

(All the villains kept on laughing until their sides started hurting. Control Freak stopped to take a quick breather and wiped a tear from his eye.)

Control Freak: Hahahaha! Hooheehoo! OK everyone. Let's keep going. Remember our mission.

Toilenator: Right! Bye stupid monkey!

(The villains continued walking through the lab until they were out of the monkeys sights. By the time they left, the primate got into a fighting pose and a bright flash consumed him. When the flash cleared, the monkey was now wearing black spandex with yellow boots and gloves and a large yellow M on his forehead. With one punch, the bars keeping Monkey inside his cage was destroyed and flew around the lab with one objective in mind: beat the crap out of the intruders.)

* * *

(Eventually, the Alliance stands in front of a big door with the word "STAY OUT: THAT INCLUDES YOU DEEDEE!" Written on it.)

Box Ghost: I wonder who this Deedee is?

Zim: Nevermind that! Let's open this door!

Toilenator: Why? Can't the Box Ghost just phase through and get it?

Box Ghost: Oh, sure! Make me do all the work!

Kilgore: JUST OPEN IT BEFORE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS!!

Toilenator: Speak of the devil!

Kilgore: Huh?

(Everyone turns around to see the monkey they were making fun of earlier standing before them in a serious fighting stance.)

Box Ghost: Say! Isn't that the stupid monkey?

Zim: Except he looks different.

GIR: Probably got a new haircut!

Control Freak: Well either way, we aren't gonna let some dumb primate ruin our plans. What are you gonna do about it Dummy Kong? Hmmmmm? Beat us up with your little monkey fi-OOF!

(Control Freak was interrupted when he took a hard uppercut to the chin from Monkeys attack. The nerd villain goes flying clear across the lab until he bonks his head on the big door.)

Toilenator: Uh, heh. About those stupid comments from earlier. . .

Kilgore: What kind of a primate is that?!

Control Freak: Ugh! I was afraid of this! It's Monkey! The hero of this world!

Box Ghost: So now we're fighting a monkey whose super-hero name is Monkey?

Control Freak: Yes!

Zim: OH, THAT'S STUPID!

(Monkey started making high-pitched screeching noises telling the alliance to "Bring it on!")

Control Freak: Alright you little primate! It's time to fight!

(Control Freak pulled out his remote control and aimed it at Monkey. When he pushed the button, an electrical burst shot out from it and hit Monkey dead on. But he wasn't done yet. After he took the attack, he flew forward and punched Control Freak in the gut. He flew after the Box Ghost next as he delivered an uppercut on his chin. Kilgore sought out the opportunity and grabbed onto Monkeys tail using his metal pincers. Monkey flung his tail around like a whip and flew Kilgore off of him. The Toilenator faced Monkey now as he threw multiple urinal cakes at him. Monkey was able to dodge them skillfully as he punched the ground creating a tremor sending Toilenator off balance. Monkey then set his eyes on Zim.)

Zim: GIR! ATTACK MODE!

GIR: YES SIR!

(GIR and Monkey both charged ready to exchange blows. But instead of fighting, GIR just pulled out a banana and gave it to Monkey. Giving in to his simian instincts, Monkey took the banana ready to eat it. Unfortunately, it exploded in his face. As the smoke cleared, Monkey was lying on the floor unconscious. The other villains regained their consciousness looking at the unconscious super animal on the floor.)

Control Freak: Nice job Zim. Now the cannon is ours!

(Box Ghost phased through the giant door and saw the cannon in the center of the room. It was truly humongous. But despite the weight, the Box Ghost lifted it off the floor without any trouble at all. As soon as he touched it, the cannon became transparent and easier to carry. The ghost flew the cannon through the door and presented it to the Alliance.)

Toilenator: WE GOT THE CANNON! YAY!

(Control Freak turned on his wrist communicator and contacted Mandark.)

Mandark: What is it?

Control Freak: We have got the cannon just like you asked! When should we deliver it to you?

Mandark: Hold on a minute.

(The wrist communicator turned off. Right when it was turned off, a bright flash shone before the Alliance. Teleporting into the lab was Mandark as well as Crocker, Azula, Gizmo, Jessie, James, Meowth, Mr. Wink, and Mr. Fibb. Mandark grin maliciously at his newly obtained weapon.)

Mandark: Yes! YES! IT'S MINE! ALL MINE!! HAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!

Mr. Fibb: A brilliant plan. Wasn't it Mr. Wink?

Mr. Wink: A brilliant plan indeed Mr. Fibb.

Zim: Yes. Yes. And now for your end of the bargain.

Mandark: Excuse me?

Control Freak: That's right. I've already compiled a schedule of when we get rights to using it.

Crocker: What are you talking about?! YOU GET NOTHING!

Control Freak, Zim, Toilenator, Box Ghost, and Kilgore: WHAT?!!

Kilgore: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T HAVE IT?! WE MADE A DEAL!!!

Gizmo: Get real Barf Brains! Did you honestly think we'd have idiots like you using a weapon as dangerous as this?!

Zim: YOU CANNOT DO THIS!!!

Meowth: Actually, we can. See, we didn't think you guys was actually gonna survive, so we figured by the time you get the cannon you'd already be toast.

Zim: ZIM DEMANDS JUSTICE!!!

Mandark: There is no justice in the Organization. Only betrayal.

(As Mandark continued talking, the alliance were the only ones to see Monkey waking up from his unconsciousness.)

Toilenator: Uh. . .

Mandark: Silence, and let me finish! As I was saying. Why did you think we'd trust you with a Nuclear Cannon?! You'd probably blow up the entire castle by accident!

(Monkey sees Mandark and the other villains with him and sneaks up behind them.)

Toilenator: Mon. . .

Mandark: SILENCE!! And that is why you will never get this cannon! EVER! WE HAVE EVERYTHING AND YOU GET NOTHING! Now what were you going to say?

Toilenator: MONKEY!

Mandark: What?

(Mandark and his villains group turned their heads only to be meet by a powerful energy beam. Monkey plowed through Mandark, Crocker, Azula, Gizmo, Jessie, James, Meowth, Mr. Wink, Mr. Fibb. They go flying into Control Freak, Zim, Box Ghost, Kilgore, and the Toilenator. Monkey stands over the pile of defeated villains beating his chest and letting out a primal screech.)

Toilenator: Well it's not like it could get any worse.

?????: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

(The villains and Monkey turned their heads to locate the source of the noise. There, they saw a tall girl wearing a ballerina dress and blond hair in pigtails. She was gazing mindlessly at the button which just so happens to be on the Nuclear Cannon.)

Deedee: What does this button do?

(Deedee pushed the button as the machine started to vibrate violently. Deedee runs off giggling as a bright light shone from the tip of the laser which was pointed at the most undesirable spot. On the pile of villains. Monkey still on top of the villains flew off and took cover before the machines laser was fired in 3. . .2. . .1. . .)

Box Ghost: And I thought Wile E. Coyote had rotten luck.

(A massive explosion could be heard all throughout the lab and most of the rest of the world. After the laser was fired, the villains were gone without a trace. And the cannon was totally destroyed. Dexter came and saw the mess before him.)

Dexter: GRRR! That stupid sister of mine! Oh, well. I'm sure nothing big important happened while I was gone.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Underworld, Hades saw his minions Pain and Panic enter his throne room.)

Hades: What is it this time?

Panic: Well, a few villains had just died.

Pain: And Control Freak, Zim, Box Ghost, Kilgore, and the Toilenator were some of them!

Hades: Them again?! I swear, if they keep killing themselves, I'm not gonna bring them back anymore! (groan) Alright. Stand back.

(Hades walked over to a large pit of swirling green water. He then formed two fireballs in his hands, joined them together, and threw them in the pit. A cloud of smoke engulfed the area until Mandark, Crocker, Azula, Gizmo, Jessie, James, Meowth, Mr. Wink, Mr. Fibb, Control Freak, Zim, GIR, Box Ghost, Kilgore, and the Toilenator appeared in the room.)

James: Whoa. So that's what death feels like.

Jessie: Let's hope we don't have to go through that experience again.

Azula: WE appreciate your assistance Hades.

Hades: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

(As soon as Hades walked away, Mandark started ranting and stomping all over the floor.)

Mandark: GAH! I WAS THIS CLOSE! THAT CANNON WOULD'VE BEEN MINE IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR YOU INFERIOR MORONS!

Control Freak: HEY! At least we got further than any of you have!!

Azula: And now, you are about to go further into the next life!

Mandark: GET THEM!!

Toilenator: Uh-oh.

(The enraged villains chase Control Freak, Toilenator, Kilgore, Box Ghost, and Zim all throughout the Underworld.)

Toilenator: Uh, guys? What do you think are the chances that Hades will bring us to life again after they destroy us?

Box Ghost: Very low.

Control Freak: In that case we'd better keep running!

Zim: We may have failed this time, BUT WE WILL REIGN VICTORIOUS IN THE NEXT MISSION!!

Kilgore: And no one will stand in our way!

GIR: YA-HOO!!

Control Freak: ALLIANCE ROLE CALL!

Zim: ZIM!

Toilenator: TOILENATOR!

Box Ghost: BOX GHOST!

Kilgore: KILGORE!

Control Freak: AND CONTROL FREAK!

(The Alliance kept on running for their lives as the other villains chased them down. This is gonna be a long day for them.)

* * *

Please leave your reviews people! And don't forget to check out my other stories as well!


End file.
